


在霍格沃茨就读是一种什么样的体验

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: 亚瑟从阿瓦隆苏醒后，发现自己进了一所魔法学校。短篇一发完。





	在霍格沃茨就读是一种什么样的体验

**Author's Note:**

> AMA无差，HP Crossover

01

亚瑟刚入校的第一天，就干了一件语出惊人的大事

他指着霍格沃茨大礼堂前金光闪闪、至高无上的梅林法师画像

用无比清晰洪亮的嗓门大声说：

这是我的仆人

然后，他因为胆敢对祖师爷出言不逊、冒犯先贤大不敬等罪名

被正愁找不到人给自己干活的斯内普教授罚留校打扫了一晚上的鼻涕虫

02

亚瑟很苦恼

明明梅林就是他的仆人

给他穿过衣服磨过盔甲扫过马厩的仆人

为什么其他人就是不肯相信他呢

亚瑟一边奋力和第三百一十四条鼻涕虫做着斗争一边想

03

没过多久亚瑟惊恐地意识到

这里的每个人似乎都会魔法

就连他自己也被传染了

不知道是中了哪个邪恶巫师的诅咒

“我爸要是知道了准会砍了我”

哦不，并不是所有人

除了一个坏脾气的老看门人和他的猫

那老头向亚瑟充分证明自己不会魔法的方式

就是当亚瑟兴冲冲跑去找他请教如何才能变得跟您一样“正常”的时候

挥舞着扫帚追了亚瑟整整一条走廊

04

不过在他成功地让一片羽毛飘起来之后他改了主意

魔法真好玩

亚瑟想

要是梅林也在这里就好了

这样他就能向梅林展示他的羽毛，然后说：

看

你的那些把戏我也会

05

尽管在本能上还是有点排斥带魔法的事物

亚瑟发现自己竟然意外地擅长魁地奇

但他最喜欢的还是黑魔法防御术

这门课让亚瑟真正觉得自己仿佛又成为了一名保家卫民的骑士

虽然他经常被老师吼

因为亚瑟老把魔杖挥得和舞剑一样夸张

差点戳到了旁边同学的眼睛

06

霍格沃茨的其他教师和学生们

甚至包括痴迷神奇生物的海格

都不能理解亚瑟在听说禁林里曾经死过一头独角兽后

一脸大难临头马上就要完蛋的表情

念叨了好久关于某个没人知道的神秘测试

还在宿舍里囤了至少能吃上一星期的水和面包

07

总得来说

亚瑟这个巫师当得还不赖

然而直到整整两年后

他才逐渐习惯了周围的人不时会爆出一句

梅林的胡子啊

虽然他每次都忍不住在心里翻个大白眼

但当亚瑟头一回听到有人居然把它改成梅林最肥的三角内裤时

他还是惊得从凳子上险些摔了下去

并且花了一下午试图把脑海中想象出来的画面忘掉

08

万圣节的巨怪出现在学校的走廊里时亚瑟勇敢而愚蠢地冲了上去

他不太记得当时具体发生了什么

只记得很多很多的叫喊、碰撞和疼痛

醒来后亚瑟注意到自己躺在校医院里

床头堆了数不清的鲜花、巧克力蛙和南瓜馅饼

剥开一只巧克力蛙

亚瑟又看见了梅林的脸在画片上冲他眨眼

为什么他们总爱把梅林画成穿着滑稽星星罩袍带尖礼帽的白胡子老头呢

他的梅林才不长这样

09

如果他哪天还能碰到梅林

亚瑟一定要拉着梅林给那帮白痴看看

你们真正的祖师爷就是个黑发大耳朵系条傻里傻气口水兜的年轻男孩

还有，他本来就是我的仆人

让斯内普自个儿扫他的鼻涕虫去吧！

10

亚瑟发了一会呆，突然有点想念他的男仆

自从他被送到阿瓦隆后亚瑟就再也没见过梅林

从大家提到的语气来看

这个时代的梅林似乎是个德高望重的前辈

那就意味着他很可能早已不在人世

……那就意味着亚瑟永远都见不到梅林了

这个猜测过于可怕，亚瑟不允许自己相信哪怕一点点

11

就算梅林现在还活着

他也肯定不是亚瑟所认识的那个梅林

毕竟亚瑟的梅林哪有这么出名

他也不爱出名

明明会这么厉害的魔法却老是一副笨手笨脚的样子

想到这里亚瑟不禁想笑

然后害怕地发现自己的喉咙哽住了

12

好在命运终究没亏待他

因为他的梅林既没有死，也不曾变了个人

人家活得好好的

而且还受到了魔法部的竭力邀请

结束长年隐姓埋名的生活

当上了继邓布利多之后霍格沃茨新一任的校长

13

新校长走进大礼堂的时候

亚瑟正埋在格兰芬多的餐桌前偷吃刚刚端上来的香草烤鸡

四周突然安静下来

然后级长珀西一胳膊肘戳得他抬起了头

……

这是他生命里最喧嚣的五秒钟

他盯着那个人

那个人望着他

然后

他跳了起来

14

你之前跑哪去了？！

对不起，亚瑟，这么多年我一直不知道你已经回来了，否则我肯定会在第一时间赶到你身边。真的很对不起

看来你还是跟以前一样喜欢迟到

……

好啦好啦，别哭得像个女孩似的，梅林，我只是开玩笑

你自己不也在一个劲地掉眼泪吗，还好意思说我

……梅林？

干嘛？

闭嘴

15

在世界上最好的魔法学校念书的女孩们怎么都弄不明白

为什么这位年轻英俊、看样子还单身的新校长

对她们费尽心思地疯狂献殷勤一点也不感冒

反而却天天叫一个格兰芬多的高年级男生

去他办公室单独开小灶

还有

任何胆敢套近乎想勾搭校长的人

无论是男是女

都会立刻被那位金发蓝眼睛的男生拦下

毫不客气地警告他们离校长远点

格兰芬多自从换校长起每年都拿第一

据说斯内普气得要命

但就是不敢再使唤某个日常跟校长在自以为没人看见的地方大秀恩爱的学生替他清理鼻涕虫了

END


End file.
